


These Mortal Burdens

by JessicaPendragon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: A Bitter Pill Quest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s bolts of electricity clinging to her fists and hatred in his voice when he says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Mortal Burdens

There’s bolts of electricity clinging to her fists and hatred in his voice when he says it.

_What has magic touched that it hasn’t spoiled?_

She knows he doesn’t hurl these words at her to hurt her, but they still sink in like dagger nonetheless. She wonders, just for a fleeting moment, a tiny seed of doubt finding sunlight, if there will ever come a time when she isn’t strong enough for this. To smile when she wants to scream, to offer comfort when there is only pain in return. To swallow her own hurt when others cannot stomach theirs.

But then she sees the fear beneath the anger in his eyes and finds the strength to shoulder these weights. It doesn’t seem such a terrible burden as a life without him and she thinks maybe that’s what love is all about.

So she will love him when he does not love himself. She will claw at her own chest and offer her heart with no hesitation. She will sunder this world if anyone dares touch him without his permission again. She will gladly give her life for the one he is just discovering because the alternative would destroy them both. 

There’s magic in her bones and blood on his gauntlets and she can only pray that one day he will not regret it.


End file.
